Love Is Always There
by Cenobia100
Summary: Reshiram hasn't seen Zekrom in years and now she has to find him to confess something. ColorlessShipping! Plz read


**Author's Note**

**Reshiram and Zekrom romance fic. **

**ColorlessShipping!**

**I do not own Pokemon and this story is a one-shot!**

**Let's begin the romance although I'm terrible in this particular genre.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Love Is Always There<span>**

Reshiram and Zekrom were counterparts to say the least. Zekrom was a black dragon with large and dark wings and a tail that glowed blue when using an attack. Reshiram was the opposite. Reshiram was a white dragon with large and feathery wings and a tail that glowed orange when using an attack. Both were born from a single dragon that split in two to suit the two dragons beliefs.

Reshiram pursued truth while Zekrom pursued ideals and they both fought for their beliefs.

Soon the brothers that controlled them stopped their fighting but the brothers sons took it up again until Reshiram and Zekrom had had enough. They laid waste to the Unova region summoning fire storms and thunder storms to destroy the land. After that they disappeared.

Reshiram and Zekrom had not seen each other since until the two trainers called N and Hilbert battled with them.

Soon after Hilbert released Reshiram and N released Zekrom.

They both then got their duties sorted out and they left to do them.

Five years have passed since the epic battle at the Pokemon League and the legendary dragons had disappeared into the winds.

There was no trace of them in the Pokemon world except for the rare sighting or when the legendary meetings are held.

Even then Reshiram and Zekrom had never caught a glimpse of each other.

Where are they now?

Many legendary's had this question on their minds. Kyurem especially as he was the master of the trio and the supposed corpse of the dragon that Reshiram and Zekrom used to be.

When the battle at the Pokemon league was over a human tried to catch Kyurem and after the human left Kyurem had isolated himself from the world. Whenever humans entered his lair he would either use an Icy Wind attack or just roar to scare them away.

He always wished that Zekrom or Reshiram would appear but it never happened.

Now the true story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Legendary Meeting:Hall Of Origin<strong>

The legendary's sat along the long table in the main room of the Hall Of Origin.

Arceus sat at the front by the fire.

"I will now call this meeting to order!"she shouted looking around.

She knew that one legendary was missing but she couldn't remember who.

"Arceus!"roared Giratina in his masculine voice.

"What is it honey?"

This got laughs from Mew and Jirachi.

"I see that one of the Unovan Legendary's is missing!"

"Who?"

"Zekrom."

"Not again,"she sighed.

Zekrom had missed three of the meetings so far starting three months ago.

Arceus had noted Reshiram and Kyurem's reactions.

Both looked shocked.

"Reshiram!"Arceus roared. "Come with me!"

Reshiram silently got up and followed Arceus out of the hall.

"Giratina!"

"Yes sweetie?"Giratina replied making all of the legendary's laugh.

"Your in charge!"

The Pokemon were all silent straight away. When Giratina was in charge you did not want to be on his bad side.

Arceus closed the door and walked down towards the study.

Reshiram walked in first while Arceus closed the door.

There was a desk in the middle of the room and Arceus sat in the chair behind it. Reshiram sat in front of the desk.

"Do you know where Zekrom is?"she asked quickly.

"I wish I knew,"sighed Reshiram.

"Is there anywhere he would go if he wanted to avoid any trouble.

Reshiram thought about this question. He wasn't at Dragon spiral Tower or in the Giant Chasm but she knew he hadn't left Unova. She would feel it if he left.

"He's somewhere in Unova but I don't know where?"

"Look Then!"

"But I don't know where!"Reshiram replied being frustrated.

"Focus your thoughts and clear your mind,"Arceus said.

Reshiram tried to focus but she couldn't sense her black counterpart.

"Where are you Zekrom?"she thought when a small tingle made her jump.

She could sense him. He was to the east. She found his position but thought it was a mistake.

"I've sensed him in the middle of the ocean at Undella Town."

"Confusing,"Arceus wondered. "You are dismissed from this meeting now go find Zekrom!"

Reshiram's face lit up and she ran out of the study and out of the Hall Of Origin.

* * *

><p>Reshiram had been standing over the sea for a long while.<p>

This was where her sense was strongest and she could see Undella Town in the distance.

She decided to land in the water but when she touched it she felt a strong electrical surge go through her body.

Peering into the dark waters she realized why her senses were going off here.

"The Abyssal Ruins!"

Reshiram flew back into the air and within seconds dived into the water.

She didn't have long to find Zekrom.

The water was freezing cold against her skin and she was in horrible pain. Being part Fire Type had its disadvantages. She felt faint when she reached the door into the ruins but to her shock she found it sealed shut. She didn't have enough strength to swim back to the surface and the edge of her vision started to go black.

"No!"she thought.

Her lungs were in agony and her whole body screamed for air.

She then blacked out when a small figure clouded her vision and then she saw no more.

* * *

><p>Warm air entered Reshiram's lungs as she awoke. She felt woozy yet a familiar scent filled the air.<p>

She got up and looked around. She was in a small room with stairs on one end and a small pillar on the other.

The walls were stony with small symbols on it. She looked along the walls and followed them until she noticed a small figure in the corner.

A dark black dragon figure.

"Zekrom?"she whispered.

The figure began to stir and when it got up she knew it was him.

"Zekrom!"she exclaimed. "I found y-"but Zekrom interrupted

"What do you think your doing?"he asked angrily."You almost drowned!"

"I was looking for you!"She screeched."Arceus told me to find you after you failed to go to three of the meetings!"

"Maybe I didn't want to go!"

"Me and Kyurem were worried sick about you!"

"You sound like my mother!"

"We don't have mothers!"

"So you almost drowned so you could argue with me!"

"No!"Reshiram exclaimed angrily.

"Then why are you trying to find me?"Zekrom asked angrily.

"Because I.."but then she stopped.

"Because what?"Zekrom asked walking up to her.

"Because I care about you!"she snapped.

Reshiram felt like all of her emotions were trapped inside.

Zekrom looked stunned.

"You what?"he asked quietly lifting her face up with his wing.

"I care about you and I didn't want to lose you,"she whispered before letting a few tears flow.

Zekrom just stood there in silence.

Reshiram felt horrible. She felt weird. Deep inside of her she felt like she was in heaven being held by Zekrom but something made her sad.

"You've got to cheer up Reshi,"Zekrom said.

Reshiram looked up at him surprised.

"You've not called me that for three years,"she replied.

"Well It's been awhile since we talked to each other,"he said.

Reshiram chuckled but the tears still flowed.

"You didn't find me for Arceus did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Then Why?"

"Because I think your damn cute and I love you,"she said before grabbing Zekrom and pulling him into a kiss.

Zekrom was pleasantly surprised but happy at the same time.

He then broke the kiss and they sat down on the floor.

"Do you love me then?"asked Reshiram.

"Does this answer your question?"Zekrom replied with another question before kissing Reshiram again.

They broke the kiss again and they curled up next to each other before they each fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall of Origin<strong>

****Arceus waited for the next meeting before finding out whether Reshiram was successful.

The meeting arrived and everyone was inside except Reshiram and Zekrom.

A small noise meant that Reshiram was coming down the hall.

The white dragon entered but everyone was surprised to see that she was with Zekrom and they were together.

"Where have you been ZEKROM?"Shouted an enraged Arceus.

"Clearing my mind and finding more about myself,"he said looking at Reshiram.

They both just giggled and sat down.

Everything was peaceful again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE<span>**

**Thanks for reading My ZekromXReshiram pairing. I will accept any other requests.**

**Review plz**

**Story written by Cenobia100 in 2 hours lol**


End file.
